


A Wicked Game

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Beta Hux, Beta Poe Dameron, Bonding, Bottom Finn, Developing Relationship, Emperor Snoke, Enemies to Lovers, Finn-centric, Force-Sensitive Finn, Implied Poe Dameron/Finn, Jedi Finn, Jedi Rey, Knotting, Love Triangles, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Finn (Star Wars), Original Character(s), Original setting, Polyamory, Prince Finn, Sexual Content, Sith Kylo, Slow Burn, more tags added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Having ascended a new throne for himself, Snoke seeks to bring the Republic into a new age. His first decree is one to appease the now quarreling Senate. He wishes to forge a closer relationship with the family of the Chancellor thereby securing a place should he need to exert pressure over the Republic. The plot in question is one for the hand of the Chancellor's youngest son, an Omega who would most certainly be wed to his newly trained Sith protege.However, not everyone is happy with this new decree, most don't even understand the need for a marriage to occur in the first place. Regardless, the Prince of Yhoria is far more than what the eye sees, and if Snoke is to be believed he is an important key to the survival of the First Order.





	1. Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> Finn is the fifth and youngest son of the Chancellor, as a viable Omega he is put into an arranged marriage with Snoke's powerful protege as a formal union of the Republic and the First Order. However, it seems as if the Prince is less than willing to acquiesce peacefully to this deal. For his sake this may be the riskiest action he's taken to avoid this fate.  
> \- 
> 
> Had this idea for a couple of months, and now im glad to say that I've finally done something about it! This was at first a Finnlo fic but I got a little inspired and changed a few things around. In any case, I hope y'all enjoy. I'll use these Notes to describe anything that I feel that needs an extra explanation. However I'll also be using my blog to talk about certain ideas/imagery/headcanons, etc....that I have for this fic. My username is Stormsith on Tumblr.

The dust in the bar settled thickly against the rays of light that burst forth from its suddenly creaking door. It’s a small one filled with only trustworthy patrons, all of whom dabbled in some form of illegal activity, the type that the owner luckily turned a blind eye to. Their gazes suddenly turn to the intruder, the scent of royalty passes under their nostrils and it makes them strain their necks to see.

A hooded man strides in, his hood made of silks not seen in this part of the kingdom, and his scent a stark cry from the pungent sweat of bustle inside. He hoped that their eyes would not turn towards him, and he desperately hoped they wouldn’t stalk after him. All of the patrons must have been thinking one thing as he began to walk through searching somewhat frantically for a table. 

_”Another Royal…_

Some of them who would repeat this observation with the tang of disgust in their throats, those people would pay absolutely no mind to the blue blood walking through. Others would probably scheme to steal something from him, the fabric of the hood was a declaration of wealth. However, one look at the emblems adorned on it, and they seemed to give up any schemes almost instantly. Whoever he was, they realized he was untouchable. Regardless, the noble walked forward, his eyes diverted to the dusty wooden floors, his steps wary before he came to the head of a table.

“Would you happen to be…. Poe Dameron?”

The pilot hardly looks up at the man, it was common for strangers to find their way to Poe’s regular table only to be sharply rebuffed. There was something though, something about the voice of this one-the stature, it seemed far more trustworthy than even the rodents that burrowed for food in this Pub. Poe tipped his wide brimmed hat over his head for a moment to peak. He saw more hood than man and recognized that he wasn’t anything like his other customers. 

“Yes. That would be me.”

The royal starts to fiddles his dark knuckles nervously, and for the first time his eyes are not hidden by the fabric of his hood. The pilot isn’t exactly a regular in this bar, his time here was mostly spent gathering intel for the Resistance. Every once in a while there’d be someone who’d need his expertise though, and depending on the request and person, Poe would oblige them. He was not interested in the criminal dealings of the patrons or their customers, it was just nice to not always be caught up in intergalactic dogfights with the First Order. 

“I need your help, I need to leave the planet as soon as possible. You can dump me wherever you like, and I’ll pay you for everything.” 

It seemed simple enough to Poe, but the request was laden with some messy complications. The pilot hardly paid attention to the politics of the world around him until it was time to face the First Order again. On this planet though, the people seemed….anxious, that was one way to put it. Banners, bouquets, and food was being prepared for something, a something Poe wasn’t too interested in finding out about, even if the food seemed somewhat tempting. He hadn’t bothered to ask why Nobles were suddenly a common occurrence in the brothels and pubs like these. Celebrations tended to bring out the worst in the blue bloods, it didn’t seem to matter what planet or system they hailed from, that much Poe could gleam from his travels. 

The patrons within made it all too obvious that they weren’t used to being so close to the aristocracy of this planet. His eyes moved to the small emblem emblazoned on the fabric of the man’s hood. It couldn’t have been more obvious that he was royalty but it seemed there was a purpose in hiding his face that went beyond simply secrecy. 

“Well I guess I’m your man then. You’re a Noble too huh? We’ve been getting a lot of those types around here.” 

The royal fiddled his fingers again before taking a seat opposite of Dameron. 

“You….you haven’t heard?” the voice was a little shaky coming out, the pilot couldn’t parse out why that was exactly.

“No….and I don’t really care eith-“

Before he could get a word out the waitress inside the bar had approached him, her hips jutting out as she stared rather annoyingly at the pilot. She was a Twi’lek, more than likely an interim employee for this bar that used it for a little income before she could leave this deadend of a place.

“For someone who wants intel, you sure don’t have a grasp of even the simplest things around you.” she sucked some breath through her teeth as she picked up Poe’s empty glass. Poe pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance as she addressed his lack of adaptability. She looked around the bar, clearly peeved by the fact that more and more patrons seemed to file in, meaning she had to be walking around serving them. 

“Just in case you were aware. On Yhoria, we have 5 Princes, the youngest one is an Omega, and he’s being married off to some sod from the First Order. Rumor has it that it’s Emperor Snoke’s underling.”

She observed the glass as if Poe damaged it, her brows furrowed with fake worry. “I almost thought the poor Prince was gonna end up that monster’s broodmother. Good thing though, can’t imagine that guy gets any type of action. Well….we haven’t even seen what his disciple looks like so maybe I spoke too soon.”

She cringed at the image of Snoke’s disciple looking like a mini version of the powerful Emperor, for once she might have found herself feeling sympathy for a Royal. A thought which made her chuckle incredulously, it’s not as if her existence had any bearing on the proceedings. 

Poe seemed to be half listening but his attention was pointed to how tense the Royal suddenly looked at the mention of the wedding. Now he seemed to be speaking more through his tiny reactions than his clipped words while the Twi’lek continued to babble on. The Noble broke the train of meaningless conversation and gossip between the two of them with a strained voice.

“Look…..can we just…go now?”

Poe nodded as the boredom of the pub was starting to seep into him. He put down a few tokens for the Twi’lek, and an extra tip for the valuable info she gathered for him. “You have my thanks.”

She looked at the Royal for a moment, recognizing the emblem and rich fabrics for the first time. More than likely Poe had scored big time with this new customer, whoever he was something was sure to get shaken up if he was here. Then again, he might have stolen those robes, she made no concern about it, everyone here was faceless, the difference was most had no reason to hide it like this one did.

She eyed the stranger as he gathered himself and followed Poe out the Pub. No, there was definitely something different about him. Once again gazes were locked on the two of them, and the noble had never felt such outward callousness from anyone. Of course, where he came from, people who dared to look at him like that didn’t survive long politically. 

Poe on the other hand was all stares as the light from another passageway hit the Noble, the pilot wanted to get a good look at him. He wasn’t sure what was making him so curious, just being outside of the bar should have been enough for him to reveal himself. So Poe started asking questions the longer the journey to the Hangar outside the slum limits became. 

“I’m guessing you’re really sticking to this whole secrecy thing eh?”

“Yes, it’s important that I keep myself shrouded. Like I said, you can take me anywhere and I’ll pay you handsomely.”

It took Poe a minute to realize that the Noble was carrying a case of what he figured was clothing or perhaps just personal valuables. No one who walked around the Slums long enough would be carrying such an elaborate and intricate looking luggage. However, the Royal looked like he could handle his own.

“I’m less concerned about being paid, and more concerned about just what it is you’re running from.”

The Royal huffed as they made their way up a short flight of steps, for once the hood fell back just enough for Poe to see pearly black eyes filled with youth. Poe could see the innocence in them, in that face, and the earthen tone of his skin against the dimly lit warm lights of the Slums. He was by all accounts as dashing as an aristocrat could be, just like the ones in those old fairy tales. Yet, his appearance screamed unworldliness, Poe wanted to be wrong about that though. Naivety wouldn’t do if escorting the Royal was more trouble than it was worth. 

“Look. You said you’d do It right? And I said I’d pay you, is that not good enough? Or should I return to that pub and seek another pilot out?”

An unfamiliar and somewhat posh accent came out of his raised tone, and Poe figured it was just a mechanism that the Royal hoped would distinguish him from outsiders, it wasn’t working, that much Poe could say. 

Poe sighed at that. “Fine, but you’re going to need to tell me your name at some point.”

The Royal stood taut at that, breathing in an impatient breath. Did it really matter if he told the pilot his real name? After all he hardly seem interested or all that knowledgeable when it came to the Upper Class of Yhoria. They continued to walk towards the Hangar in relative quiet, while the bustle of the streets continued. The royal could have sworn that a passersby had caught a glance of his face but thought nothing of it. He clutched on to the fabric of his hood tighter each time a gaggle of people passed by, until the pilot finally stopped up a separate flight of stairs leading onto an elevated platform.

If his memory served him this would be the Hangar on the very edge of the slums, completely unofficial and somewhat roughhew in construction, he hardly felt safe even stepping on the thing. 

Poe pointed towards his ship, while he was more accustomed to an X-Wing, this ship was customized for more passengers than the other could provide. He outstretched his hand as if to introduce it to Finn, as if it were a person. 

“This is the Swordfish IX. It’ll take us anywhere we need to go!” 

He stared at it for a moment, not exactly in awe or anything, but rather relief that they had finally made it. Poe put a hand on the Royal’s shoulder. “Be nice and at least give her your name.”

Finn was suddenly snapped out of his reverie as his eyes locked with the hand on his shoulder. He pulled away, not entirely comfortable with how touchy Poe was being.

“My name is Finn.”

Poe raised an eyebrow at that, there was certainly a hint of hesitancy in his voice when he said it, but it wasn’t as if Finn’s entire presence didn’t scream anxiety. 

“Alright then Finn. Shall we?” 

The lower port of the ship slowly crawled open in front of them, for the first time Finn could feel anxiety creeping up his spine. He hadn’t even thought he would get this far, much less that there would be someone willing to actually take him anywhere. Poe walked right past him into the warm shiny lights of in the pit of the ship. Finn followed after the pilot, silently arguing to himself about whether he should look back, there was a good possibility he would never see Yhoria again after this. His first step on the ship felt like he was breaking a promise, and invariably there was a good chance none of this would end well. If only he could confide in Poe the profundity of his dilemma. He typically wasn’t one to cower in the darkness of hoods, or fumble his words. That was unbecoming of a man of his stature. 

He pulled back his hood completely as he walked about the confined corridors of the ship, he followed only Poe’s footsteps, which suddenly stopped when he made it to the cockpit. The pilot realized that this was the first time he had been so physically close to the other man, and he hadn’t even turned around to see the entirely of his face now that his hood was off. 

His first and probably wrong instinct was to sniff the fleeting scent that wafted around his nostrils, and filled him with a surprising amount of comfort. It smelled of chestnuts, lavender, nature, things he expected of royalty, was what odd was how much he liked the smell. It was likely he hadn’t noticed it in the litany of scents that pummeled the slums. Admittedly, his senses had a taste for the Yhorian streets, but he had never been confronted with a smell as delightful. He suddenly turned almost involuntarily to face Finn who was but mere inches from him. 

He sniffed again, his senses trying to register the information. It took him not even a second as Finn looked at him strangely. “Hmm, Omega.”

Finn’s expression went from puzzled to nearly disgusted. “At least have some manners to refrain from stating the obvious.”

Poe stepped back and rubbed a finger under his nostrils. This new development brought a slew of assumptions and questions running through his mind. Could Finn have been running from a disgruntled bondmate? Maybe he’d been threatened because of this vulnerability and was sorting a way out? Whatever it was, Poe had the feeling he wasn’t far off. 

‘Don’t worry, you’re safe, I’m a Beta, so no unexpected ruts from me.”

Finn sighed in response to that, as if he needed to know Poe’s status. “Look. I’m not some vulnerable Omega. Even if you were an Alpha I still would have gone with you, and I know how to protect myself.”

Poe rolled his eyes at that, as he sat in the pilot’s seat, he turned and offered the seat next to him to Finn, who sat next to the pilot. 

“Regardless, I’m not the type to take advantage of anyone unless they’ve crossed me. So far you seem to be doing a good job not doing that. Besides, you seem a lot more polite than some of the people I’ve met on Yhoria.”

Finn titled his head at that . “Dameron….you’re doing much more of a service than you even realize. Being polite is just a formality.”

Poe chuckled. ‘You sure you aren’t looking to join the Resistance or something? I’m sure General Leia would love you.’

‘Actually….that might be one of the worst places to take me. I think the Resistance would do well without me muddying up their operations.”

The pilot shrugged. “Suit yourself, I know many Alphas who’d kill just to be around a charm like you.”

A suave smile came on Dameron’s face, and Finn couldn’t tell if he was joking or flirting as he clutched on to the collar of his hood a little tighter. Finn had to admit though, there was certainly something about this pilot that felt like a breath of fresh air. He seemed nonchalant and almost unconcerned, yet clearly in charge of the situation at all times. It reminded Finn of his own family, and in that he found comfort. Poe winked at him, and Finn could feel his face flush. If only they met under different circumstances he might have returned the gesture. If he knew any more than Finn let on, he might not have even bothered. 

“So how about we try….the Hossnian system? Maybe Coruscant? I figure that city might be the safest for someone like you.”

Finn nodded, agreeing with him. It was a famous hub filled with a multitude of species. Finn would blend in so easily it would take an extensive effort to find him. He imagined finding work in some small place, stripping himself of his royal title, and becoming a part of the common everyday bustle of life. That sounded far more appealing than whatever awaited him if he remained on Yhoria. 

He paused in deliberation before turning with a smirk on his lips.“That’s sounds just fine, Dameron.”

With that, the pilot seemed just fine activating his thrusters and lifting off the Hangar. Finn opted to gaze upon the capital and it’s slums for what would probably be the last time, he stared longingly as the city became nothing but a small fragment of the surface lost in the structure. He’d never actually stared down at it all, even when traveling off planet with his own family, maybe because he knew he’d always be back at some point a sudden sense of longing filled him. For once, like his siblings, he was leaving, he was becoming an adult. He was choosing his own fate; he wouldn’t _dare_ let anyone else do it for him again.


	2. Freefall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prince and the Resistance pilot run into more trouble than they can handle.

They never make it to the Hossinian system.

They barely even make it off planet before Poe spots the Finalizer in their view. It’s made clear to the both of them that the ship wouldn’t be here unless there was something that summoned it. Poe and Finn stared at each other in abject worry, they both realized that the Finalizer had connected them somehow.

Poe remembered it as a force to be reckoned with in countless dogfights, it never ceased to falter in its directive, and it served as a prized possession of the First Order. Finn remembered it’s silhouette casting a worrisome darkness over his home, on the day the decree of his wedding was sent out to his family. The only thing that ever came out of that ship were figures masked in black, and their faceless soldiers masked in white, just the very sight of it made his skin crawl. It made him wish he’d have run away earlier and joined the Resistance.

He put a hand on the pilot’s shoulder, it was a gesture filled with vulnerability. Finn had to come to grips with the situation at hand, he should have known, should have never dragged Dameron into this. The pilot on the other hand wasn’t about to give up on the Prince. He had no reason to believe at first that Finn’s presence on his ship had anything to do with the Finalizer going into a hyperjump, but the look on his face said differently.

“Finn?…..what’s really going on here?”

The Prince clutched his chest for a moment, and heaved slowly as anxiety caught in his lungs like smoke. He was feeling something, someone was invading his space, peering into his consciousness and calling out to him, they knew that he was in danger. He’d felt this only once before and all he knew is that he never wanted to feel it again.

They barely spent less than two days away from the chaos of the ceremony preparation, he thought it’d be enough to steal away before anyone truly noticed. He hadn’t even told his trusted advisor Slip, knowing that even he was no match for the machinations of meddlesome Force users. His meticulous planning should have been enough to set back all preparations, he could barely focus to ascertain just who or what had caught up to him.

He had no answers for Poe, there could have been a litany of reasons for the Finalizer being here, and he couldn’t recall his groom being anywhere on Yhoria even as the wedding day approached. He simply tried to straighten himself and desperately ignore the sensation of someone trying to contact him through the Force in response. He didn’t know whether to tell Poe to turn back or try to dodge the situation.

‘Just…….just keep going.”

Poe pushed the console forward even with uncertainty looming within him. They seemed to glide easily into space, the Finalizer doing the same. It’s blasters weren’t positioned to attack, but it was clearly here for other reasons. The looming presence of it made Finn’s head spin, he wasn’t too sure on how Poe was feeling but his eyes never ceased to stare at the large ship. Finn was sure he could feel the edge of contempt forcing Poe to keep going straight ahead.

They spend minutes in silence watching what could be nothing but a cursory flight towards Yhoria, the minutes stick and move slower than Finn has the patience for, he knows something is coming. Then he hears that defeating static from the receiver on the Swordfish. The First Order was making their first move against Finn’s wishes. 

When the pilot picks up the receiver he hears a voice with some authority to it. This message wasn’t to be handled by anything lower than a General, that much made it obvious this message had a serious intent behind it.

“I know not who you are. However, it has come to the attention of the First Order and the Yhorian Regime that you have their Prince captive on your ship. It would be prudent and safest to simply escort yourself onto the dock of the Finalizer and return him.”

Poe scoffed. Whomever this general was he talked of Finn as if he really was cargo. That he definitely didn’t like.

“So I give you the Prince and then what? You’ll shoot me before I can even blink.”

Poe knows one thing. The First Order knows his face, they know his M.O, there is no doubt that the moment he’s caught on the Finalizer is the moment his fate is sealed. There would be no heroics to free him from such a situation. Yet even now, there was some solace in finally knowing the twisted fate that had been handed down to his unfortunate passenger. It didn’t take him very long to assume that Finn had something to do with the Kingdom.

Suddenly, Finn seized the Receiver from Poe for one moment before either him or the General could exchange another word.

“I’m not here to be your bargaining chip, General. You and I know full well that you wouldn’t want the entire Galaxy to know that a Resistance Pilot kidnapped me!”

Those words were bold enough to leave the pilot’s mouth agape. Now the First Order knew they had an enemy who would most likely net them a win against the Resistance. As if having their own Empire wasn’t enough. _“Kriffing hell! Kidnapping? Is that what they think I did….”_ The pilot thought to himself.

Poe snatched the receiver from Finn’s hands, his fist tightening in anger when he realized that the possibility of escape was futile.

“I understand your predicament, however, the Prince is an asset that simply cannot be bargained for. Having him as your captive would have the entire galaxy after you. The First Order would even enlist the help of unsavory types just to hunt you down and bring the Prince back.”

The copper haired General paused for a moment to let his words seep through, if only the pilot on the other side could see the small smirk gracing his lips.

Finn looked worriedly at the pilot, as he contemplated his response. Finn knew that he never asked to be put in such a predicament. The Prince was earnestly hoping there wouldn’t be so steep a price to pay. Poe held the receiver close to his mouth with a forlorn look in his eyes, as he weighed his options carefully. 

“There is not a single doubt in my mind that the Prince refused to give you reason to understand his importance, and now we have a postponed wedding and disgruntled parties on both sides. Choose wisely pilot, this could be your last day among the stars.”

A thumb flicked over the button that controlled the receiver, there was a hesitant pause before Poe edged it over his lips.

“Like you said, the Prince is precious cargo. If he’s still on this ship that means you wouldn’t try and shoot us down.”

“I never promised-.” The voice was suddenly confounded, calm but an edge of uncertainty creeped on the tone of it, one that the general could not hide well enough from the experienced pilot.

“You didn’t need to, you made that obvious enough with your proposition, so I’ll be taking your Prince with me!”

Poe flicked off the receiver quickly, not wanting to hear any more talk of deals that would likely end in his lifeless body being sent to D’Qar. He looked back at Finn. “Strap yourself in, or there’s gonna be hell to pay.”

Finn couldn’t believe what he’d just heard. He’d seen politicians with more authority than Poe Dameron who wouldn’t dare cross the First Order on just principle alone. Threats seemed to never penetrate Poe’s heroics, the thought of someone being so unabashed about that took incredible courage in Finn eyes. The man was certainly a hero, maybe the stories of him being the best pilot in the galaxy weren't just embellishments. He followed those orders, as Poe turned the ship back around.

“I-I can’t believe we’re really doing this….I can’t believe you really did that! You disobeyed a directive straight from the First Order itself……are you mad!?”

Poe could barely keep himself contained to both conversation and getting the hell out of space right about now. 

“Finn….you’d be surprised to know there’s a lot of people like me. Who just really _hate_ the damn First Order. If they want you then they’re gonna have to show me just how badly.”

Suddenly the ship was being throttled back to Yhoria at high speeds. Finn wasn’t sure of just what Dameron’s plan consisted of, but he wasn’t about to question it, not after keeping his Royal status from him. He owed Poe that much at least.

They seemed to tumble faster than expected, here there was no hyperspace jump to attempt, Yhoria was far too close, and the ship would be no match for the forces of gravity. The Finalizer seemed stagnant in mid space, never moving a single inch as if it was preparing itself for an excursion. Poe wasn’t sticking around to see, but Finn was the one who would stare back at it’s hulking size, unsure of what the next few moments would bring.

It was then that he was suddenly seized by a familiar feeling, the abruptness of it hurt enough to make him clutch his head. Yet, he knew the voice, it’s message clear. _“Finn! They’re going to attack!”_

He tried to focus himself as the images of a brown haired Jedi came into mind, her eyes filled with worry and the calming stipulation that she was not far off from here. She was using the Force to communicate only fragmentary thoughts, as her own skill with communication through the Force was not as apt as her battling skills. It’d be enough just to get Finn through this though. She thought of the only words that brought her calm during Luke’s training. _“Use the Force. It will guide you.”_

Finn breathed shallowly, closing his eyes to see while Poe continued to maneuver the ship down into the atmosphere of Yhoria. His mind stretched for answers as he glanced into the darkness of space and the stars dotting it, that is until he could see two figures dancing as a unit. Two ships, Tie Fighters, coming their way and circling in on the Swordfish.

They moved so fast Finn could hardly see them twirling about in midair, his mind seemed to be like eyes on the hull of the pilot’s ship as they descended. He whispered for a moment in concentration. _“Why aren’t they attacking?”_

Poe stared back for a moment before focusing back on the view in front of him. “Who isn’t attacking?!”

Finn only squeezed his eyes in response, now the Tie Fighters were moving too rapidly for the Prince to tell just what was happening. They maneuvered like a unit and then suddenly they jerked apart and broke formation. 

Not even seconds after Finn could see the ships shooting some kind of artillery, however he couldn’t have seen them fast enough to realize that on the end of the projectiles were claw like adornments. They were meant to attach to the ship. The first Tie Fighter had launched its load, and its robotic like claw extended until it clamped down on the left thruster of the ship, but Finn was quick enough to warn Poe of the second one incoming.

“Poe move left!”

The pilot followed his orders almost involuntarily and not even a few seconds passed by before the other claw missed its target of the propulsion jet and instead clinched into the metal hull of the ship. The movement nearly dragged the Tie Fighter out of aerospace. If it had secured the other jet the two of them were sure to be a heap of trouble.

Poe looked at him in wonder at how he’d seen that without the pilot having saw it first, but he had no time to linger on that now as the Tie fighter now attached to the first jet, propelled downwards. He realized now, they were going to force the ship to land. Using laser weaponry would be too risky, but for some reason Poe found that he almost wished they did that instead. It would have made escaping much easier.

“Finn you trust me _right_?"

Finn paused at that question even as he felt panic settle into him. “Uh. Sure?’

“ I’m going to have to do some maneuvering to shake these guys off. So keep tight.”

Finn nodded as he re-secured his belt, and Poe throttled the ship into drive. The Tie Fighers was suddenly dragged into it as well, they were reaching the skyline of Yhoria now, and there was no more safety in freefalling towards the ground.

They were being dragged around but still within comfortable distance of the Swordfish. Poe was using that momentum to drag them for a bit, and then just when the pilots of the Fighters thought it would be prudent to pull back the Resistance Pilot forced his ship to abruptly swerve.  
Finn could hear the wires that were bound to the Swordfish tangling themselves dangerously, the metal cried out and belched as the Tie Fighters tried to avoid crashing into one another. Now they were tangled, and there was no escape save for releasing their hold on the ship.

Poe continued to waggle around the air in hopes of their claws detaching, even tangled up the Fighters would not bother with releasing the ship. It was imperative that the situation was brought under their control, losing the Prince and the Pilot would result in repercussions serious enough that perhaps death was more adequate than returning empty handed.

Now they were near the surface, and the Swordfish was having enough of being tailed as the claw which held on to the hull was pulling the metal away slowly like a can opener. Poe could see the scattered buildings of a civilization up ahead, as they flew closer and closer to a swamp like land filled with large pillars of rock.

Finn had never personally been here but he’d heard about it. A swamp like canyon that was mystified in Yhorian legends, he would have liked to visit it when not under the duress of escape. The sight of that and the constant maneuvering was giving him a headache, it wasn’t long before he realized that there might have been no escape from the current situation. The pilot behind them had no intention of giving up even at a disadvantage.

He had to try something, one more use of the Force to free them, and then _maybe…..just maybe_ they could hold out on the planet. Finn concentrated again despite his mind screaming to pay attention and hold on to the seat below him for dear life as Poe worked the console to the limits of his ability.

Once again he could see the Tie Fighters tangled up, this time he could even see the inside of the cockpit. The Force was telling him to do something, giving him clues as to hopely wrap up the situation. When it helped Finn to focus on the wires, the images suddenly snapped together easily. His fingers outstretched slightly as he felt the Force come to him and gather in the notch that had entangled the three ships together. Slowly, the Force would tear the metal of the wires apart from the inside and fray its fibers back until only a single piece lay bare. The weakening of it caused the two tie fighters to move haphazardly above them, the pilot within realizing they had no more control. For once, Finn felt surprised that the Force had obeyed him in a moment of panic, unfortunately, he thought this far too soon.

It took only a second before the Swordfish passed under a column of canyon rock before the wires could completely splay. The Tie fighters crashed directly into the column above, the hunk of metal left from that was sent spiraling into the Swordfish, damaging the very top of it and forcing it to a side wall of rocks. The Swordfish and the damaged Fighters were engulfed in an explosion of fiery sparks. Luckily, the inside was mostly undamaged as the metal carapace of the smashed Tie Fighters fell by the wayside into a dark oblivion of a cliff. 

Poe tried his damndest to avoid hitting any more rocks, but the Swordfish was being tossed around like a ball as it flew through a steep overpass. Finn was holding on for dear life as everything seemed to spin out of control. The pilot was forced to mitigate the situation as best he could by forcing the ship to land in a murky pool of swamp. If they were lucky water would enter the engines and slow them down as they skidded across the small lake.

Everything was being tossed around inside the ship, the two passengers prayed to whatever Gods that they’d make it out okay. Enough had gone on that the two of them had lost consciousness almost immediately on impact with the water. Luckily, the swamp’s muds had been enough to keep the ship from moving any further. It caused a considerable crater and probably a disturbance of the natural flora and fauna within, but they were cushioned by it. Remarkably, they came out saved.

* * *

Back on the Finalizer, General Hux was less than pleased that he had lost two of his best Tie Fighter Pilots. It wasn’t as if he memorized their names or ranks but rather the fact that more would need to be trained to replace them. He shouldn’t have expected anything less from Poe Dameron, he now had two dead pilots and a lost Prince.

“Sir, HJ-3541 sent a transmission before the crash. He mentioned a location, the Prince and the Resistance Pilot should have crashed landed after they scoped the ship out.”

Hux nodded. “Send a recovery team down to the location. Bring Captain Phasma along, if the Prince is found alive, I want her to be the one to report back to me with him.”

The General should have felt nervous, the idea of the Prince being dead at his hands should have bothered him more. However, there was something that convinced him that the Prince was alive, he was crafty enough to get this far and the Resistance pilot was skilled it seemed, an escape across Yhoria wouldn’t have been enough to deter him. Even an injured Prince would be better than nothing.

He would walk over to the loading dock as a infantry ship was loaded with Death Troopers with Captain Phasma addressing them. Soon he would know if his plans had gone awry. He trusted Phasma to have discretion when they got to the surface, even if she had to wrangle the two of them she knew that non-lethal forces were to be used. He looked out into the vast darkness of space, and watched as more Tie Fighters and Infantry ships full of Stormtroopers deployed to the surface of Yhoria. All of them were immediately identifiable except for one.

He should have expected the news to reach the Knights, that was the real miscalculation on his part. There were eyes all around the First Order who came to Snoke when they felt the situation had gotten out of hand. What he hadn’t expected was the Knights joining the search crew. That meant Snoke was more than likely assigning utmost importance to the Prince’s retrieval, and more than likely Hux would be sharply reprimanded for what might have been a mistake, regardless of whether or not the Prince was found dead or alive.

Still, it was no matter to him. The Prince could not have died, that much he was certain of. Once he was taken back, Hux would suggest something untowards to the Emperor. If he wanted to avoid such a situation, it would be imperative of him to place the Prince under Hux and Phasma’s supervision, even his meddlesome Knights could join in. He knew It was a risky gamble to assume that Snoke would even agree after this, but someone had to reign in the Prince’s animosity towards the Emperor and show him it’s glory.

Surely Snoke should have anticipated something. The Prince did not seem like the type to simply be a tool of the Empire. That made him a lot more interesting than most even if the Prince didn’t think that of himself. 

The General tightened one of his gloves as the spacecraft in front of him grew smaller and smaller in the distance.

 _“They’ll find more than what they’re bargaining for on that planet.”_  
He thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so now I think it's time I start explaining some of the things that is going on with this particular AU. In this chapter, I made some allusions to Rey and Finn knowing each other. They do indeed have a close relationship but they haven't seen one another in a number of years for various reasons, mostly having to do with the Resistance nearly being defeated by the the First Order and Snoke becoming Emperor. I should also mention that Rey is aged up a bit she's in her late twenties in this AU because of the way things have progressed, and Poe is also a little older as well (maybe late thirties early 40's). However the ages of Kylo, Phasma, Hux, and Finn stay the same LMAO. 
> 
> Ah tbh I wrote so much of this chapter I hadn't realized that I needed to split it in two so the third chapter should come along soon. This became much longer than I thought and CH.3 was supposed to be a different scenario entirely. Now I think that making it longer has actually made it better. Anyhow Poor Finn...poor Poe let's all hope they make it out alright....
> 
> Next chapter there might be a cameo by another recognizable character, and I think I might start getting some references up for Yhoria and what it looks like/it's people/it's culture which I'll share on my Tumblr blog Stormsith. Stay tuned!
> 
> (p.s if anybody wants to be a beta reader for this fic i'd be glad for it, I make mistakes like no one's business.)


	3. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Order are not the only ones searching for the Prince and the Pilot

_A Few Days Earlier...._

The queen was not amused by charades.

She did not take the First Order's presence in her castle and homeland lightly. It reminded her of the wars of her childhood, the hand of the Empire swatted insurgents away like flies. Just to realize that the past had repeated itself in "Emperor" Snoke brought back those same chills she felt when the Empire cast its eye and sheer power over the Galaxy only 30 years ago. Now they were in her home, and now they had her beloved son in their clutches. 

The Queen stared wearily at the framed paintings of her sons and husbands right in the family den as the frantic atmosphere of the castle overtook it's inhabitants. She could hear the hushed whispers of her servants, they talked of things far beyond their grasp, things they would never know the entire truth of. Whispers of treachery, and the idea that the rambunctious young Prince’s proclivities would be all but neutered by his fearsome groom. They too saw right through the charade of the Empire and weren’t very accommodating, but they also saw the silent suffering of their Queen. In any other circumstance she would have never abided by the First Order’s decree.

Looking at the faces of her sons, she felt shaken to the core. For the first time, she was not assured in anything, especially not with her son now missing. The First Order interrogated all of them thoroughly, the thinking was that they helped her son escape, but knowing Finn, he more than likely left them all out of his plans to keep them safe and the Order unknowing of his location. That was the type of person he was after all. 

The mere thought of his absence brought back painful memories, it hurt to see him fall apart in the weeks approaching his wedding, it hurt to have him rip at what little shreds of freedom he would have left. She couldn’t hold him tightly and silently whisper that things would be alright. Denying Emperor Snoke was more than likely a move that would end in retaliation of some kind, she hadn’t expected one of her sons to be the price of that payment. 

It grew overwhelmingly difficult to reign in her anger at these intruders, who seemed more concerned with making sure that everyone followed protocol. If she saw one more Stormtrooper raiding her private study….Force help her. 

“Mhina….are you alright?”

The low croak of Chel voice was acknowledged by her. One of her husbands had come out of the fog of Finn’s disappearance. Him and Theo were the only things keeping her afloat through the chaos and turmoil, even when most of her sons had gone off to make something of themselves when they reached adulthood, Theo and Chell were always there at least. Finn had been the last of the Lehon house that had remained with the family. They tried to encourage independence from the throne between all the sons, but Finn was the only one who wanted to adhere to tradition by remaining.

That had probably gotten him far too close to the clutches of Snoke and his entourage. Mhina recognized this now, even as a teen Finn garnered suggestive looks from the Emperor before the Order ever set foot on Yhoria. Snoke’s attention never seemed to border on attraction, but Mhina was careful about keeping the boy away from the warmonger. Now he had Star Killer, and she could only imagine it being fired the moment they declined the marriage proposal, so her hand was forced in a moment of weakness. There was no time to resist the man who had the power to destroy a planet at will, and she was not about to let Yhoria become another example of Star Killer’s destructive force.

Chel and Theo stared at one another as Mhina barely moved from her position, staring wistfully at the wall of portraits in front of her. She turned to face them at once, her expression enamoured with a worry she wouldn’t have let anyone else but them see. “Did I fail Finn? Did I not do all that I could?”

Chell’s hand came to rub the side of her shoulder, a gesture of comfort, something that she gladly accepted from him. “You absolutely did. We all did everything we could to make sure Finn was as comfortable as he could be. He just won’t be going without a fight.” Theo nodded in agreement but he thought it strange that Finn take such drastic action against the decision. The son that he birthed grew into an Omega that was slowly realizing his place in the world and desperately trying to outrun it. There was only so much they could do, it hurt him more to think that his son would be married to the leader of the Knights of Ren. His life could be endangered, and there was no doubt that Snoke wished to use him as a political ploy than much else, who knew just how expendable he was, just how expendable they all were to that tyrant. 

Mhina could barely say more to the two of them, she did not want to garner the attention of the dark sided Force users that spied and allied themselves with Snoke, she knew they roamed the halls and were listening closely. They would steal the privacy of her thoughts using their tricks, and if Chell or Theo knew the full extent of her plans she doubted they could protect themselves from a through probing. She turned to them, solemnity apparent on her. “We’ll have to talk later, I’m due for another meeting. Finn has to be found soon, and Theo….I know you feel his presence near by correct?”

Theo nodded and folded his arms, he rechecked his link to the Force however small it might have been and felt for Finn. ‘Yes, he’s near, but there’s no telling what’s he’s gotten himself into. He’s too distant, too closed off for me to feel much else..”

Chell clasped a hand over his head. “Finn has never been like this before…..he was always so well mannered, and then suddenly…...he vanishes in the middle of the night! I don’t need the First Order here for me to realize it wasn’t a simple kidnapping, more than likely he exiled himself.”

“He didn’t want us to know, he didn’t want to put us in danger.” Theo murmured.

“That sounds just like him doesn’t it?” Mhina said.

All three agreed silently, their ruminations dwelled solely on the future of Yhoria and that of Finn. They did not fight the idea that Finn planning an escape was brash, but the First Order would more than likely declare it a kidnapping to cover themselves. The public would never know that Finn left on his own accords, that was simply the way the game of public perception had to be played. 

The Queen looked at her mates with a determined look. ‘I really must go, I’ll see the both of you later, or whenever Stormtroopers drag me out of my reprieve.”

The trio seemed to relinquish whatever they wanted to say just then and walk off, still the concern lingered in the air, but Mhina had no time to dwell on it. She had a meeting that would take place in the one place Stormtroopers hadn’t raided in their futile search for the Prince. She walked reservedly out of the hallways, taking frequent stops to make her journey as menial as possible. Sure there might not have been any shrewd Force user watching her every move, but you could never tell with the soldiers in their ranks. 

Soon she would make it deeper and deeper into the Palace, concealing herself lightly and fading into the busy crowd of the castle as they moved to preserve whatever was left of the postponed wedding. She took an excursion into a protected bunker of the area, her hand had reached out for a crystal lamp, that was the signal to show her messenger whom it was. 

It seemed the visitor was as quick as ever approaching, knowing that their presence here had to be limited. Someone with just enough awareness could sense them easily. The hooded messenger bowed slightly at the sight of the Queen. 

‘Your grace.”

Her voice was just as the Queen remembered it, though it changed as she aged, it became world worn and weary. As the light shone she could see that face again, brown eyes, freckles lightly scattered, religious robes. “Rey, how are you?”

Rey replied in kind. ‘I’ve been fine, but I’ve just heard about Finn.”

Mhina skirted her eyes to the brick wall not too close to the two of them. “He’s eloped, to where, I’m not sure. I cannot reliably find a source, but I’ve gotten word that he visited a Pub in search of...someone. I suppose he might have been looking for some hapless pilot. Beyond that, I have no true leads.”

Rey nodded and then sighed. “You know….we were supposed to finish his training, but after the First Order came I wasn’t so sure. He closed me off but I could still feel his pain….his fear..”

Mhina swallowed thickly, wishing that she could use the Force to parse through her son’s feelings, he was more distant than ever since the decree. Rey only adjusted the hood of her robe, in the face of Mhina’s long regretful silence. 

“If I were to be honest with you, I thought about taking him with me to what’s left of the Resistance. Training him there and fighting back, but I knew, it would be too dangerous, the Resistance failed once to topple Snoke, having them chase after Finn would be a liability to many of their lives. I couldn’t do it in good conscience particularly with the Knight of Ren he’s going to be betrothed to.”

“He would have fancied the idea, I’m sure of it. He’s always been a romantic of the sort.”

“I should have trained him more, pushed him harder, and now he’s gone…..Force knows where. I failed him.”

“You can still help him. Theo feels that he is not far from this planet.”

The Jedi’s eyes seemed to shine a bit more brightly under the lantern's light, she felt hopeful that she still had a chance to redeem herself and her past mistakes. However, the tone of the Queen’s voice suggested an alternative Finn would not be completely happy with. 

“I cannot aid him in escaping, Rey. All three of us know what is at stake, I must put the safety of this planet above all else, lest Star Killer tear another hole in the Force by having us all killed. Even if that is just the worst case scenario, there’s the very real possibility of far reaching repercussions for denying Emperor Snoke.”

Rey nodded in agreement, but she knew she wouldn’t personally like what the Queen was suggesting.

“Bring him back…..safely. He will have to wed this Knight. There is no other option to pursue. However, I promise I will make him continue his liaisons with you, teach him everything you can, and in him the seeds of rebellion that he’s already sowed will grow fertile. They won’t be uprooted by this eloping. The First Order is not looking to punish him, but to rein him in, and we can’t allow that. They cannot be allowed to break his spirit.”

Rey listened to her words carefully, she mused for a moment in her thoughts. This was a woman, who not even a decade ago refused to entertain the thought of her son being trained in using the Force. Finn had been the only one in his family who had shown an aptitude for it, and Theo, the only immediate Force Sensitive, had hidden it for years, thinking the trait would not show up in his children. The two Omega men wed to the Queen Alpha had four sons that harbored no Force Sensitivity, but Finn; the fifth, and the youngest, was the odd one out.

The Queen may not have realized it, but the reason why Finn always seemed so well-mannered, willing, and obedient, had nothing to do with the stereotypical lense Omega were usually seen with. It had been because of his fear of polarizing his family, knowing the abilities he had. He saw his sensitivity to the Force as a liability that had to be controlled, but he also wanted to use it to keep his family safe, and more importantly, show his family, and his kingdom that there was nothing wrong with using the Force despite all it had wrought on the galaxy.

Yhoria was a deeply conservative planet, it’s beliefs about the Force ran along the lines of it being the harbinger of destruction across the galaxy. Force sensitives were kept on a leash here and secluded into institutions. Having to know that their own Prince was one of ‘them’ would break the faith of her people and cause a possible insurrection against the Royal family. All of this complex political maneuvering made Rey much more studious about the function of superstitions and her place as a Jedi, but it also made her wary and stringent against those who feared her abilities. 

The Royalty was so adamant about the dangers of Force Sensitives that it was easy to find propaganda about the Knight of Ren Finn was to wed and how at least he was not a Force User. How a Kingdom could blatantly lie to their people like that Rey would never know, but she knew they would be forced to realize the truth eventually. These idle thoughts seemed to pale in comparison to the reality of the situation. How exactly was Rey to train Finn when he was bound to be surrounded by her sworn enemies? 

“I….that sounds impossible your grace…..training here where the First Order will more than likely be patrolling every corner? Me and Finn would be putting our lives in certain danger.”

Mhina’s face seemed to reflect darkness even in the dark corridors of this confined space. “Whatever I can do to accommodate a safe haven for the two of you to train, I will do without hesitation.”

Rey considered her proposition, she could easily convince Finn that this was the best course of action. However, they would more than likely have to take shortcuts on his way to becoming more acquainted with the Force. Rey didn’t even feel like a fully fledged Jedi herself, having only a few years to complete her training under Luke, and now? He was nowhere to be found. She pondered how useful she could really be to Finn, they both had the same master at one point, but he was forced to depend on whatever expertise she could extend. 

Rey was not about to give in to her doubts, if she didn’t do this Finn’s resolution through this ordeal would likely fall through without her support. She stared at Mhina her eyes pointed and determined. To the Queen it felt like her presence grew stronger and clawed away at even the darkness of this place. 

“I’ll do it.” 

The Queen felt grateful, even if the facade of indifference was keeping her somewhat staunch, the desperation of trying to save her son was more important than acting the part of Queen.

“Mhina…..there was something else I came here to tell you.”

She blinked, expecting an answer.

“You said Finn was not far from here, I’ve been meditating and can feel that too. I will try contacting him soon through the Force. Wherever he is, he can’t be far.”

I _entrust_ his safe return in your hands.” Mhina was not one to mince her words or be misunderstood. It wasn’t easy getting the Queen to open herself up to vulnerability, but even she realized, she needed Rey’s help more than her own pride. 

Rey bowed lowly. 

“Of course.”

* * *

The stink of medicinal herbs filled the tiny room, a scent that was less than pleasing to a woozy young Prince. There were much better ways to wake up, but when he realized he wasn’t underwater inside a sinking carapace of a ship, that’s when he felt more than relieved to be on a bed. His eyes scanned the lowly lit room and spotted a slumbering Poe Dameron, his head was wound tightly with cloth, whatever happened to him, he got the worst of that crash, Finn speculated. 

He thought about sitting up for a moment to register his environment, but one breath already had him aching behind his ribs. It was nothing compared to getting hit with a wooden staff when sparring but it was enough to keep him from bothering with that for the moment. Somehow, he felt no panic, they could have been in some First Order holding area for all he knew, but there was something about this place, the aura of it turned him away from such thoughts. The Force made him feel comfortable here, they were definitely still on Yhoria if he was to trust this sixth sense of his. 

“Poe?’ he murmured lowly, there was no response just unfamiliar steps and voices just outside their door. The pilot’s body lay motionless save for the slow breaths he conserved for rest. 

It frightened the Prince to think that Poe’s current state was entirely his fault, it was idiotic of him to even attempt escape, but he appreciated the fact that Dameron had some inkling of understanding. He was one of the many who dared to go against fate, even if it nearly killed him in the process, people like him were meant to be heroes like Luke Skywalker. Finn had no right putting his life in danger so recklessly, telling the pilot the truth at the onset would have been for the best. 

There is a stillness in this room, it was a stillness that made the world outside seem to fade, Finn knew this feeling, it was the Light. How could any place where he could sense the Force exist without the intervention of Yhorian decree? Finn could not imagine, here on this planet, anything related to the Force was confiscated and imprisoned, even people were taken from their families and trained to be nothing but obedient and unseen. 

That was the life his mother wanted Finn to avoid so desperately that she was willing to bring Force users into her very own home to train him. The Queen was not the one to set these laws into stone, neither did she necessarily agree with them especially after the Galaxy was saved by the Jedi Skywalker. There was hope that Finn could hide it, but he knew a person like Snoke would use the knowledge of his sensitivity as leverage. It all led back to the present situation, there was no telling what the next day would bring or where he could go next, but he knew. _He did not want to go back into the hands of the First Order._

The sudden jolt of fear kept Finn from worrying much about whatever wounds he might have sustained. Luckily, sitting up again he found that the pain in his torso was bearable enough, it must have been nothing but some faint bruising. Standing up afterwards though, almost had him tumbling to the ground only to catch himself on the wall next to his cot. He forced himself to breathe out as his body adjusted to the sensation of standing up. 

It was a slow walk to Poe’s cot, he studied the man’s features. The gauze wrapped around his head was not a good sign, dried blood had seeped through the cloth, and the only solace Finn felt at this sight was Dameron murmuring in his sleep. His thumb brushed over a small but cleaned gash on the pilot’s cheek. Whoever had found them had taken good care of them both, he was suddenly glad they weren’t floating in the banks of a muddy river, destined to drown under the swamps. 

He knelt next to the cot and leaned his head forward to speak to the unconscious man. “Poe….? Poe? Are you alright?”

The pilot simply murmured although his speech was clearer, he groaned out Finn’s name, worry saturated his state of mind, even through his own injuries. Finn felt like he didn’t deserve it for dragging Poe to this state, he grasped the pilot’s hand lightly hoping and perhaps praying that his injuries weren’t too great. 

In his moment of repentance, he couldn’t have noticed the distinct sound of rolling, at least not the type from a droid. As limited as some of its functions might have been, it still had the feeling that it had to be as quiet as possible. At least that’s what the others had told it, Poe needed his space in order to heal faster. However, the little droid continued to sneak in every other day when the humans weren’t looking to spy on Poe. It wondered why the pilot never bothered to answer its quizzical beeps, and just who the person in the other cot was. Everyone was tight lipped about Dameron’s recovery here, the droid wasn’t even allowed to ask about its owner’s well being. Humans had little regard for a droid’s sense for subtlety.

It rolled towards the shadowy figure next to Poe’s bed, it figured it must have been the man in the other cot, but it never got a good look at him. Faint and curious whirs came out of the bot as it rolled up carefully towards the figure, it couldn’t have known just who this person was, but the fact that they seemed distraught over it’s unconscious master was enough to keep the droid from going offensive. 

The Prince turned to face the droid, at first he questioned whether or not he was seeing things in such a dim room, it wasn’t until light reflected off the spectacle of the droid’s ‘eye’ that he realized it was an actual thing. 

“Huh? What…..what is that…”

His hand reached out to prod at the droid’s spherical body. It beeped out curiously, but it would soon find that the Prince couldn’t understand a single word of binary. Droids were rare on Yhoria, regardless, Finn found it regrettable that he never went out of his way to learn the language. The droid’s head curiously cocked itself at the visual of Finn gripping Poe’s hand on the mattress. It was the same hand that sometimes slung down over the mattress that the droid would move under in hopes that it’d get a welcoming pat from his owner. Just who was this person in front of it anyhow? 

A silent moment of recognition came through the both of them, muted whirs came from the droid as it tried to measure Finn, and the Prince was perplexed with the machine as well. Not even moments later, the entrance opened slowly, the stranger walking in was dressed in a cloak and caught the attention of both the Prince and the droid. Upon seeing Finn she immediately removed her hood.

The Jedi’s face went from confusion to genuine joy. “Finn! You’re awake!” He barely had time before Rey was bounding towards him, her arms wrapped him tightly into her embrace, he couldn’t remember wanting a hug so bad. His eyes strained with tears when he realized that she was the reason why he felt so safe here, he’d never imagined he would see her again after the Decree was sent out. So much had occurred in the months after he forgot how much he actually missed her presence. 

She turned to face BB-8. “Did BB-8 wake you up?” her tone somewhat accusatory as the droid’s own head seemed to droop in fear of a reprimand. “No-no, I woke up myself.” 

He turned to Poe. “I was more worried about him than myself.” 

There was a small measure of relief that flooded Rey’s senses, even if Finn was in immediate danger he always made it his mission to make sure others were okay. She wondered how did someone like him become so compassionate in a Galaxy that had shown her nothing but cruelty and indifference. “Rey you’re crying..’ he mumbled as he stared back at her. 

“It’s because of you! I thought….I really thought you couldn’t have made it out alive. You might not remember but we found the both of you not far from the ship. You held Poe like you dragged him out of there, I’m inclined to believe that you actually did.” 

Finn stared blankly at the floor, not being able to recall his actions or even being awake after the ship had crashed . “I really...don’t remember.”

Rey wiped the a tear from her cheek, sniffling softly. “Doesn’t matter now. Force…..you’re here! you’re alive! You escaped from the First Order….’ She didn’t want to remember the fact that his mother had specifically pleaded for her to bring him back. No….the Jedi felt that Finn had fought through too much to simply send him back. The Galaxy would miss out on the hero Finn could be, if only his family were willing to let him live out this potential. The Force was calling out to him, and it was calling out to her to guide him. 

“I didn’t expect Poe to get all caught up in this…” she stared down at the unconscious man, worry settling back into her features, something that Finn didn’t like to see. ‘You know him?” 

“Yes. He’s the Resistance’s best pilot, we sent him to Yhoria for some reconnaissance mission. No one figured he’d meet you.”

“Well, I…” Finn paused for a moment, he felt a some shame in knowing that he simply ran away. Somehow he thought that Rey would have wanted him to fight back, but there was strength in subtlety. “I sought him out after I left the castle. I heard he was the best pilot around so I thought he could take me away from here.’ 

Rey’s fist clenched, a sense of disappointment came through her as she sensed Finn’s anxiety. “No. I don’t blame you. I should have been there, I should have paid more attention to your needs. Since the wedding was announced everyone on base was on edge, despite that, I should have said something to you. I’m sorry.”

Those words felt strange coming from Rey of all people, Finn felt he, most of all, should be the sorry one. A distinctive set of whirrs came from BB-8, who seemed a little perplexed at how easily ignored it was through all the conversation. 

“Oh right….Finn? This is BB-8. It’s Poe’s droid, it was so worried about him it snuck onto the freight ship I took here.”

“Oh really?” Finn stared at it for long enough that the droid let one of its small metal flippers extend, as if in greeting. Finn stared at it curiously, then extended his own thumb and index to shake it. “Hello to you too.” he said, unsure if droids were always this friendly.

“I see you two finally became acquainted.” An unfamiliar voice broke through the room, Finn looked up at the door to see an older woman walk through, holding a tray of what looked like food. 

“Leia, Finn’s been up for a while it seems.” Rey responded. “Looks like BB was the one who woke him up.”

The droid turned its entire body around faster than Leia could consider the accusation. Its beeps seemed to signal something along the lines of. ‘ _”I did not!”_

 

Both Leia and Rey chuckled at that, Finn looked even more confused looking back at all their faces. “Finn, this is General Leia Organa. Leader of the Resistance.”

The Prince suddenly felt his face flush, there was no reason to be formal, but this was a veteran of war he was looking at, despite being labeled as a criminal by First Order decree, Finn felt nothing but absolute respect. He tried standing up as not to seem disrespectful, but his body seemed more concerned with highlighting his still painful joints. “G-General.” He managed to sputter out between the gust of soreness that hit his lungs when he tried to stand. 

“Please, _please_.” the General put the tray of food down on a table close to her. “There’s really no need for formalities.” She and Rey went over to help the Prince up onto the cot laid out for him. 

“Just call me Leia.” 

“Right, Leia.” 

Guilt had trapped itself in the Prince’s tongue as he thought about Poe again. “I’m….I should have never dragged your pilot into this, it was stupid of me to-.”

Leia shushed, already annoyed at the litany of excuses and apologies Finn probably wanted to say. “Poe is his own person. He chose to help you get off planet, and I doubt he had no clue just how important you were. I’m sure he wouldn’t have wanted to be anywhere else.”

Rey smirked at that. “Poe’s a bit of a romantic anyways, he would have made a good story out of saving a Prince from his own groom. No one back at the base would have heard the end of it. I imagine he’ll do the same when he awakens.”

Finn nodded at her, still not coming to terms with it, but feeling a bit more sated. ‘Well, I think it’s time you rest, Finn. You’re still injured, but it’s nothing a few days of rest won’t cure.”

“Rest? Aren’t the First Order looking for me and Poe?” 

“Yes, but we should be safe here.” Rey responded. 

“Safe? Here? We’re still in Yhoria aren’t we?”

“Yes, but we found a peculiar enclave of Force users, they brought you and Poe here. Rey got in contact with them, and the rest is history.” 

Finn was curious at the mention of Force Users, outside of the capital it seemed unheard of, they must have been rouge. Rey put a hand on Finn’s shoulder to reassure him. 

“ _Nothing_ will happen to either you or Poe while you’re here, I will make sure of that. We’ll be leaving as soon as Poe is able to move around.”

Finn was questioning again. “Leaving? Where?”

“Back to the Resistance base, you can be apart of this Finn. Fight against the First Order so no one has to go through what you did.”

“But wait….wouldn’t that….I mean….” 

Her hands were suddenly grasping at his, the warmth of the Force flourished between them. ‘Just think about it, please think about it. I couldn’t live with myself knowing that you’re bonded and mated to some First Order official. I just know it wouldn’t make you happy, but we can stop them… _together_.”

The Prince gulped but nodded his head in silence. It was true, he wanted to join the Resistance and become one with the only cause worth giving a damn in this galaxy. Yet he also knew the Resistance was currently backed into a corner, their losses had been enough for the First Order to carry some real significance in all manners of government. He who had the power to destroy something could just as easily control it, he had to wonder; would he rather die for the Resistance, or become a tool of Snoke’s machinations, free from the possibility of martyrdom? The thought that he just _might_ prefer the former made him recoil mentally. He was here, that meant he couldn’t have wanted that, right? 

“Rey….it’s time to let Finn rest.” Leia called as she went to exit the room. 

“Alright then. We’ll talk more later when you wake up Finn.”

Rey left the Prince with nothing but warmth, BB-8 rolled after her, its whirs were slow and meaningful. “BB-8 says good night, even though technically it’s still daytime….”

Finn shook his head and huffed. “Good night to you too.”

He was suddenly glad that he got to see Rey’s face again, just the mere thought of being next to her was enough to be grateful for. He shuffled down into his cot, slowly getting used to the aches and pains his body had procured before settling comfortably on it. Turned on his side, he stared at the wall adjacent to him, and then to Poe, who still seemed to be in a fit even unconscious. 

Daggers of guilt hit him for a moment, before the pilot was turning murmuring something in his sleep. The Prince’s fingers dug into the pillow under his head, he thought how best to apologize for everything. _“I’ll make it up to you Dameron…..I’ll join the Resistance.”_

* * *

“Rey….it’s not a good idea to be cajoling a Prince into joining armies.”

Rey pouted at Leia over her cup of tea. “It’s better this way, he doesn’t have to marry anyone or be unhappy if he’s with us.’ 

Leia concerned herself with data sent over her holopad, her brows were furrowed with concern. Finn’s very presence could spell imminent destruction for the Resistance. It was always better when their agents were simply undercover, Finn in all likelihood would have been more of a liability, even despite the fact that the General actually wanted him to be apart of the Resistance. However, not at the cost of the info she received just recently, knowing the now forced connection between these two made the General tense. 

“I refrained from saying anything, I...hadn’t expected Snoke to use him like this…”

Rey set down her cup. ‘What’s wrong?”

“The Alpha he’s marrying. It’s Ben.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very, very sorry about this super later update, unfortunately a lot (and I do mean A LOT) of things came up for me and I just wasn't feel up to snuff to post anything for a while, hopefully I can get back into the groove of writing some more chapters of this. Next chapter should have more backstory for the Skywalkers at least since this isn't following the canon of the films, but it should still feel somewhat familiar. 
> 
> As I guess a consolation prize I've posted some information about Yhoria and Finn's family on my blog, come check it out if you'd like here: http://stormsith.tumblr.com/post/155111562257/a-wicked-game-info-dump-pt-1


	4. Revisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo enters the scene, Rey reconsiders things.

The Kyber crystal hummed within the hilt of Kylo’s lightsaber, it was an accumulation of his effort to bend it to his will, much like his dealings as a Knight. It was not originally his by any means, a partially manufactured marvel of the First Order, and he could feel the intruding sense that the crystal imbued within was dubiously obliging to his will. Coincidentally, like Snoke, even it seemed seditious to the Knight’s desires. In the intervening months to his betrothal, the Knight had suddenly found his trust misplaced.

Kylo Ren leaned back against the durasteel walls of the transport vehicle, his body being swayed back and forth as it traveled over the rough terrain. Soon, they would come upon the crash site where the Prince and the Resistance Pilot had either died or fled. He was not briefed on their condition and it was quite apparent by his mood that he hoped the two would be dead. 

His hands crunched over the hilt of his lightsaber in an attempt to make sense of it all. His extraction team found themselves far from any modernized Yhorian city, they were deep into the countryside where only sparse villages existed but coincided with the natural world. Focusing on the fluttering of life, nature, and anything outside the metal vessel made it clear that the Force was strong on this planet. A thought that beckoned a few ideas as to why Snoke held some kind of scrutiny for it.

He couldn’t say anymore, he only knew that he and his master were no longer one. Disloyalty was suddenly becoming a common quality to his master now that he was prompted into this arranged marriage, and he had a feeling it wouldn’t be the last time the ghoulish man would make an unwarranted choice for him.

He steels himself for a moment, tries to bury the pressing memory of their talk shortly before he departed with the Knights. His master made it very clear, his words reverberated inside of Kylo’s deepest thoughts, words that were reserved only for him.

_“This is a marriage of convenience, all of this…. is simply a mere formality of working with the Senate. There is no need for you to do anything more than what’s **absolutely** necessary, and there is certainly no need to rely on your...baser human instincts in regards to...consummation despite the set terms. ”_

The last words made him shudder with revulsion at the very thought of being subordinate to his own biological instincts, he felt they only served to distract him from his ambitions. According to his master, there was nothing left for him to do other than to wed and then he would be back on full duty. Being a groom had rendered him as protected goods which was a detriment to his ability to take on missions. After the dreaded wedding, he could devote himself once more to the throes of his training, and he could finally return to destroying Luke Skywalker and his Jedi daughter once and for all. 

Yet, it seemed without fail someone’s own will would come to intervene with his fate. This Prince was suddenly becoming much more of a problem than he first considered. Kylo turns to another one of the Knights who also turns as if expecting his question. “How long has it been since the Prince fled?”

The Knight thinks on it for a moment, recalling the information they were briefed with. “3 days at the very least, the pilot hardly made it into space before we found them.” 

If Kylo had to guess, the escape was most likely not planned thoroughly given the amount of days it took just for him to be found. He was suddenly beginning to realize that those turbulent feelings that brewed within him were just the same in the Prince if he decided that escaping was a better option. 

The thought of it was almost a bit ironic, he spent this entire time thinking that the Prince was simply a willing victim to the decree, someone Kylo could easily disregard as a simple pawn in Snoke’s plot. The Knight hadn’t even bothered to learn his name, or even know his face, but he now knew that they weren’t too dissimilar in mindset, dissent and resistance was a seemingly ostensible quality in this mystery man. He was second guessing whether it was worth seeking the Omega out if he was indeed alive, there was no doubt he would put a fight or be bothersome to capture, but the desire to be in Snoke’s good graces again overrode that stray thought. 

He grew silent again, letting the din of the vehicle overtake him, soon the Kyber Crystal became the only matter Kylo wanted to ponder upon, or at least it was the only matter worth his focus on the long trek through the Yhorian wilds. It wasn’t long before they came across the wreckage of the Resistance pilot’s ship. The Knights had strewn themselves across a large swamp of sorts in the middle of a forest. The dead and blackened trees were scant and spread far, their weak roots were only supported by the dark sludge of wet soil which would swallow the soles of even the thickest boots. 

Banks of mud seemed to stretch endlessly over the landscape, the mushy loam was further altered by the rays of a smoky golden sun. The humidity easily attributed to the temperature of the environment, upon opening the exit of the vessel, a semi thick fog had settled around them which easily clouded the distance. This was certainly a possible death trap for any disoriented or injured persons Kylo firmly decided.

Even if either of them were still alive they would be undermined by the threat of wildlife come nighttime, Kylo could distantly hear animals chittering about, possibly perturbed by the intrusion of the remains of the ship that had plowed itself violently into the deepest lake of swamp water around. They only came upon it by walking and foraging for signs of the crash for about an hour, the Stormtroopers who accompanied them were quick to unpack and start an excavation.

The ship was now submerged in a thick, sloshy mess of swamp water and mud, the metal hull crumpled inward and it was now destined to be recycled for scrap. For anyone inside it must have seemed more like a trap than any actual ship. He walked around it’s perimeter, curious as to how shovels or any type of technology would be worth wasting on a clearly empty vessel. Already growing impatient with the Stormtroopers futile attempts to extricate the ship from the water, Kylo was quick to utilize the Force to up-heave it.

The metal carapace swung with a low bellow when it was hoisted above the waters at the sudden interference of the Force. It screeched for a few seconds, as if enraged that it had been removed from it’s watery tomb. When the Knight’s hand reached out to sense for any signs of life he could feel nothing but the last scatters of energy from it’s now drowned engine.

Even then he wasn’t to be deterred, there was more than likely something else at play, wisps of the Force’s power lurked here only to be sabotaged by the disappearance of the person who utilized it. In this situation it was used to manipulate, and it left its own distinctive fingerprints everywhere. 

His eyes scrutinized over the peculiar signs of damage that had no bearing on the Ship crashing. He looked over one in particular, where the metal had been scrunched up against itself in folds to create a large opening, it was hasty, most likely done in desperation. That much Kylo could easily surmise-in the end it confirmed his lingering suspicion that there was a Force Sensitive aiding the Prince. He swiftly decided that they should meet their end by his blade for all the commotion they caused, but there was also an alternative, they could be convinced to join him under the heavy threat of his Knights. Anyone formidable enough to knock the First Order off their trail could be a valuable asset to the Knights. 

The thought of it being the pilot passed his mind briefly, a possibility that lent itself to his apparent skill in easily warding off the Order’s Tie Fighters. Although, Kylo sincerely doubted just how conscious he could have been after the crash. Someone or something had found the Pilot and the Prince, they couldn't have come out unscathed from it. The evidence around him lent to that conclusion, but the vast distance of the wilds to the next civilization was daunting enough that no one could have accurately predicted where the crash took place without the use of the Force. 

All this information was being carefully processed by the Knight as his colleagues did much of the same in the surrounding area. They continued to scout the area for debris, or evidence of another living witness. As vast as the wilds were, it was not the type of scenery one would find easy, it was desolate and whatever life existed here was sparse, life in the form of sentient beings existed far from here. Kylo Ren walked to avoid the mud that some Stormtroopers seemed obliged to slip in, he took one final glance at the skies above and came to his conclusion. He went to call for his Knights. 

Pricks of the Force were suddenly appealing to his Knights, they needed to assemble around their Master soon for his deliberation. They came like shadows, cloaks of blacks that moved across the fields in pace and unison. Masked they might have been but they all turned to acknowledge Kylo. When the Knights had all finally assembled their Master bent forward to pick at debris that had clung to the weakened trunk of a tree before he addressed them.

“The two of them...are not dead at the very least, but I can already imagine that we’ve already mucked up whatever evidence that might have existed of their escape. "

One of the Knights spoke up, they relayed the only bit of questionable evidence found around the area, a strip of clothing, rich in foreign fibers far from these parts. It was dirtied by the filth of the swamp waters, and ripped from a larger piece of fabric. 

“I found this not too far from the wreckage, it must belong to the prince considering it’s intricate weave.”

Kylo acknowledged it for a moment inspecting it curiously, but now he was forced to settle with the fact that they wasted time patrolling other areas before coming upon the ship, giving their targets plenty of of time to hide themselves away. It almost felt like a waste to continue the pursuit, but it would have been far better to get the mission over with as covertly as possible. Another Knight addressed him. 

"There is a village a few days from here. I’ve been told that the village is small, not likely to be on any registry or notable enough, but the most likely a place of refuge for the Prince and his captors. I suggest we show them our might, give them a taste of what could happen should they continue to harbor the Prince. "

As much as he would have wanted to avoid a violent conflict, the fact that his peers seemed to suggest that direct confrontation would be best brought a oddly warm and familiar feeling to Kylo, one that he’d missed in the months prior.

Another one of the Knights stepped forward, their intentions unmistakable. "It's been some time since I've whet my blade." The Knight weighed their large blade in hand as if measuring it. If there was one thing Kylo could count on them for it was their insatiable bloodthirst, however he was doubtful of just how useful it would be in this situation.

"Let's keep our operations covert for now. If whoever has the Prince refuses our demands then we'll take whatever action necessary to find him. The only assurance I have now is the presence of another Force Sensitive aiding him."

They all gave off their own signature salute of sorts to their master, they knew now to steel themselves against the possibility of a fight. "One more thing Master Ren. Commander Hux and Captain Phasma are looking to convene with us, they've gotten word to scout the village. It's name is Coras, beyond that it's largely insignificant if not remote."

"The perfect place for a Prince and his cohorts to hide." Was all Kylo said in response. The Knight nodded in agreement. "It'll take us a few days to reach it with our current resources. We should leave soon."

* * *

‘I can’t believe they’re trying to make Finn marry that...murderer.’ these words leave her lips like a curse. They nearly affect Leia sitting across from her, who instead settles into accepting Rey’s due indignation.

“There wasn’t even a name in the first reports about the wedding, but my suspicions were….. unfortunately right as to whom the other groom might be.”

Rey stays silent, she’s been staying silent for longer than she can remember, a weight of guilt comes crashing down on her, her face changing into a grimace of sorts. “I knew I should have been paying attention, Finn was trying to get my help, he knew I was one of the only people who could help him escape.”

She clasps her hands together in little fists and looks solemnly at her teacup, abandoned at the mere thought of her negligence. “He needed help and I wasn’t there.” 

Rey looks out the makeshift window from where they both sit contemplating, and Leia only speaks after several seconds of silence. “You were looking for Luke, it was even difficult for me to establish contact with you, but I don’t blame you for that and I don’t think Finn could blame you either, but he’s here now, safe. All we need to do is leave, I’ve already lost one family member and I don't intend to lose either you, Finn, or Poe.. 

‘He thinks he’s a liability to us, that if he joins the Resistance the First Order would do everything in their power to destroy us or make us enemies of the Republic.”

“It’s pretty obvious that Finn is not one to give up on a fight. Not many people are brave enough to go up against a fleet of elite First Order pilots. Whether or not he’ll make the targets larger on our backs….we need people like him, and he needs us.”

“So we’re leaving soon then?”

“Soon, until Poe is awake enough. We’ll have Han and Chewie come and take us to D’Qar. It’ll be a day or two before they actually get here. That might be just what Poe needs to heal.” Leia stood from her chair, walking over to Rey, her hand smoothing down the other woman’s shoulder in a gesture of comfort. 

“Try to get some fresh air and relax, it won’t do you good to stay here holed up with your problems.”

Rey gave a hopeful smile, not completely out of her thoughts, but just enough to take Leia’s advice. She stood up and walked over to the entrance. “Tell me when Finn wakes up again, ok?” she says, there is a nod of assurance from Leia before she heads outside. 

Outside of the small den, residents of the village seemed to be moving about, mostly preparing what they needed to take care of their two injured residents. There seemed to be an air of anxiety in the heart of the bustle, a sort of determination that had settled in them all when the elders of the village came to realize that it was the Prince who was injured. Even if his injuries were not particularly grievous they worked as if they were. 

Leia and Rey had found the two of them hours after the crash, unconscious and under the cover of a large rotting log to protect them from any downpour. Finn had his hand clutched onto Poe’s jacket, as if he had dragged the man from the wreckage but also as if he wanted to keep him close and safe. It was obvious Finn had found his way out the ship, otherwise both of them would have invariably drowned. Rey could only surmise that he was just barely conscious enough to drag the both of them somewhere safer than a flooded vessel, exhaustion caught up with him quickly, despite not knowing if the FIrst Order was trying to find them he seemed more content to lay there until something or someone came upon them.

Rey and Leia tasked themselves with bringing them to the village, knowing that an escape into the now heavily guarded Yhorian airspace was not an option. There was no where to turn but the closest yet remote village in these wilds, far from the swamps, and just accessible enough to reach by the freight they used as transportation. The residents of Coras were initially reluctant not knowing what trouble these strangers would bring, that is until they recognized the Prince, only then were quick to offer help to Leia, Rey, and a few other Resistance members who had journeyed with them. 

They seemed more attached to the Prince’s well being, their hands had instantly reached into his robes, onto his limbs, carrying him far more daintily than they could along with Poe into the best accommodations they could offer. Many more were crying, tears shed over a man that none of them had ever personally met, but knew of his importance to their nation almost immediately. For a moment, they all had Rey considering, who exactly was Finn to these people?

For as long as she had known him he had been like any other comrade, albeit closer to her than most, but still she was not one to bow deeply or call him by his full name. There was an odd amount of endearment placed on the Prince, when she had never seen him interacting with anyone who wasn’t a royal or noble. 

Yet, those of the lower class praised him and his family with nothing but absolute reverence. It was not something she could bring herself to understand. She could only note that Yhorians below the noble class did not necessarily live dreadful lives like in some other nefarious kingdoms in the Galaxy. The ‘poor’ here were usually farmers and left to their own devices, but not actively subjugated save for the difference in income and notability. In some ways, Yhoria did not seem like a difficult place to live at all. 

The Jedi sat on the edge of an alcove inside the complex the village had assigned them to, looking over the dulling sun on the horizon that signaled the end of the day. She watched overhead as the village died down but there was an abundance of herbs and other resources being brought in from far, she thought of lending a hand but knew there was the possibility of being ambushed by the First Order and instead decided to remain.

Ultimately, these people had chosen to be nothing but utterly kind to her and her company, but especially so towards Finn. Some of the children of the village had surrounded the door to his lodgings, left flowers in what Rey could only guess was a prayer for his safety. Many of them seemed more preoccupied with the idea that Finn had saved Poe, or Finn had guided that ship against the First Order. Mostly embellished stories from what Rey and Leia had told the Elder which was then passed on to the adults in the village, which had eventually reached the children and their active imaginations.

The stories suddenly reminded her to teach Finn how to pilot once they got to the Resistance base, but she also figured Poe would probably want to join in as well. He was sleeping soundly now, resting from the bruising sustained from the rough tumble of crashing. Poe on the other had suffered a bad concussion and a sprained ankle, nothing that couldn’t be sorted with a few weeks of rest, but it was time they didn’t have beyond a few meager days.

They left all the medical expertise to the Coras peoples, who seemed more than comfortable with their own brand of Yhorian medicine. Despite its rudimentary and rustic looks, Coras was apparently a hub for medicinal resources, and they had plenty of technology to handle the more complex injuries, an observation Rey made once Finn and Poe were accommodated for.

She could only hope now that time would allow them to escape, she had no plans to leave Coras to the mercy of the First Order if they were already searching for Finn. She stood up to survey the surroundings, they were currently on the highest plateau around, the village itself was somewhat far from the swamps, but the steep climb to it and it’s misty weather should have been daunting enough to any soldiers hunting around for them. 

They would need at least 3 days…..or less she firmly decided.

“Checking for enemies I presume?”

Rey looked at the older man, the Elder of the village, Ernas, the one who had given them entrance once he had spotted Finn. He was dressed in large loose fabric, wrapping and covering over him like a ghost, and his skin was turned and veiny with age anywhere that wasn’t his face. He spoke Galactic Basic, in fact most Yhorians did, but it was touched with the native accent she was all too used to now. The Elders eyes on the other hand was a blaze of yellow, glowing and piercing, it made Rey somewhat nervous as it suggested some connection with the Force, she noted that he was definitely older than Leia at the very least. 

“Yes, we should be moving along soon to keep the Prince safe.”

‘Is his groom really so dangerous that he would send his entire entourage after you? I was told this was meant to be like any other arranged marriage, people seemed...rather jovial that the fifth son was being wed.”

Rey begins to shirk away thinking of the fact that she’d have to make more excuses for her cousin. “Well they hadn’t considered his feelings on the matter I bet. The groom and I….we had a...difficult past. He’s dangerous, but he doesn’t want to harm the prince-at least… _I think_. Anyways, Finn won't be marrying him any longer.”

“Difficult? Were you involved?”

“Stars no! We are...related-that’s all I’ll say on that.” she shifts from one foot to the other, her eyes scrutinizing the thick mist that permeated this particular area. 

“It won’t be easy for them to find us, I’ve told the others to tell their contacts to dissuade or mislead any foreigners they see asking for directions.”

“The First Order isn’t really kind to those who mislead them you know...but I doubt they’d be able to tell. Not unless-”

“Force Users were among them?”

“Yeah…”

She goes silent, suddenly realizing that perhaps Kylo could easily tell if he was the one asking for directions, he could have harmed anyone who came in his way. Rey didn’t need more blood on her hands. 

“Yhorians don’t take kindly to Force Sensitives..right?”

“Most of us, especially if you come from one of the cities, but long ago we were as abundant as the Jedi.”

“Really?” The Jedi herself starts to perk up from her somewhat morose attitude.

“You were perhaps wondering why our village treats the Prince like a sacred jewel. I am old enough to remember when the Lehons were made of nothing _but_ Force Sensitives. It was once strong in their line. However, long before I was born, those gifted with the ability ruled like tyrants, they saw what factions like the Jedi and the Sith were capable of and hungered for that power and influence. That ambition...nearly destroyed this planet, even two centuries later the planet bears the marks from a Civil War between those strong in the Force and those not. Time healed those wounds but several cities banished all those associated with the Force to quarantined lands in fear of another war. Whether or not this was good or bad, I cannot say. This knowledge would be considered blasphemy anywhere else, and yet here I am sharing it with a foreigner. ”

“Well don’t expect me to punish you.” Rey joked. The old man chuckled after that, fear was slowly easing out of him after that confession. “I might be a foreigner but I’ve visited this planet enough to know some of the traditions.”

“Then let me humor you with some history. The Lehons are considered descendants to the Gods, whom are their forebearers. While you might consider this ludicrous in the way a foreigner might, their initiative was to protect what is known as the Sun Cryst. It is a celestial body that orbits Yhoria, it is filled to the brim with force attuned crystals, some say it is what protects the life force of this planet. Even I am too young to remember exactly it’s purpose or cause, it might even be foolish superstitions passed on to placate the common folk. However, the Lehons are connected to its latent power, the Force being strong in their line had allowed them to assert their right to the throne. In spite of the laws now, all the sons and daughters of Lehon are treated with the reverence of a God and no lesser. They are destined to protect and do right by the Yhorian people, Force user or not.”

“I never heard that. I thought the charity of this village was simply the way one responds to nobility here.”

“Not many Yhorians are blessed to meet a Duke of Lehon in their lifetimes, and so many people including myself will cherish these next few days. We are all taught to treat the family with the deepest respect one can offer. In lieu of that, I wish to ask you a question that might seem intrusive........You’ve felt it, he is strong in the Force no?”

Rey pauses for a moment thinking on how much it must have meant to Ernas if Finn was indeed a Force Sensitive. Years of thinking that the Lehons had lost their way, this conversation itself wouldn’t have occurred if he was not in the first place. 

“Yes, very much so...in fact, I was training him.”

Rey already felt she’s said enough, but the eyebrows of the Elder shoots up before his expression changes to a fond smile.. 

“I felt joyous just knowing that the Force had returned to the Royal Family, but now knowing that you are teaching him….you can’t imagine…I can feel that you are aligned with the Light even with my meager powers.”

She nodded, happy that Yhorians weren’t completely anathema to the thought of the Force. 

‘I can feel that you’ve taught him to harness it, otherwise he might not have survived,”

“I could never think of it that way. Finn...did all of this himself, whether or not I taught him what I already knew.”

“You are a Jedi right?”

“That means little now.”

“It does not matter, if you continue to put your faith in people like Phineas then there will invariably come more to serve this Galaxy and bring peace to all. All I wish is that the Prince is apart of this, that he becomes what the Lehons had lost. _Tevari_ , one with the Cryst.”

She understands for a moment, realizing that much of Finn’s fate was connected to even the people they hadn’t thought about. For a small moment, she wished she had a people so wholly dedicated to her, a family she could call her own even through her failures. 

She turned directly to the Elder now no longer facing the horizon. 

“Don’t worry, he’s in good hands.” was all she could say in the face of the fading day. She desperately hoped that she was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry for my long ass hiatus, but I was REALLY in a funk about my writing (and I still am) but I've tried to get over it and put this chapter out despite it. There was also classes and whatnot but that was my biggest problem...in any case stay tuned for more info/graphics included within the Notes. Which I'll include in the next chapter :), things will definitely get more interesting after this.


End file.
